Spring Retreat
by teanc09
Summary: Set after season one. Mac and Will spend a long, holiday, weekend in Florida.
1. Chapter 1

Will was out talking to Jim when Mac walked in carrying several packages and chatting on her phone with a smile on her face. The men watched her walk into her office. When she came out a few minutes later with her notebook she went into the conference room and sat in her normal chair, waiting for their four o'clock meeting.

She smiled at him when he walked in and sat in his chair across the table from her. "Did you have fun shopping," he asked.

"I did, actually. Macy's was having a great sale and they've just put out their swimwear."

"It's February, Mac."

"It is and what happens in two weeks?" she asked.

"President's Day and we have a three day weekend," he guessed.

"You are exactly right." She still hadn't come down from her shopping high.

"I'm guessing you aren't staying in town?" he teased.

She smiled at him. She enjoyed chatting with him. "I'm going for a spa/winter escape weekend with my friend Janice."

"Where are you going?"

"Sarasota. The flight leaves at eleven, giving me just enough time to get from here to home to pick up my things and make it to La Guardia."

He smiled at her. "I'm jealous, I want to escape winter, too."

"You should get out of town, maybe go golfing somewhere warm, that would be nice," she said.

"Maybe."

Wednesday before the holiday weekend

Mac was sitting in her office working when an email popped up on her screen. It was from her friend Janice. Janice was backing out of their trip due to a family emergency. Her mother had fallen and broken her hip. She apologized profusely for having to cancel on Mac.

Mac quickly answered her email explaining that she understood and that she hoped her mother was feeling better soon.

The question for Mac now became, should she still go?

Will knocked on her door. When she looked up he said, "you looked a million miles away. Everything okay?"

"You remember Janice was going to go with me this weekend?"

"Sure, to Sarasota. Did something happen?"

"Her mother broke her hip and Janice is trying to help take care of everybody."

"I'm sorry, Mac."

She shook her head. "It's okay, she's needed here. I'm trying to decide if I'm going by myself."

Thoughts were suddenly zipping along in Will's head. Would Mac go for it? Why not, he thought. "May I make a suggestion?"

"Certainly, please."

"Let me take Janice's place."

"Will…."

"No, Mac, hear me out, please."

She nodded. "It's spring training, pitchers and catchers have already reported. I'll pay for Janice's ticket and hotel costs. I can go watch the Orioles and you can do your spa thing, what do you think?"

"Are you sure you want to take Janice's place?" she asked secretly hoping that he really did. She'd love to spend their long weekend together.

"I'd love to. I'd get away from the snow and watch baseball, what's not to like? Will Janice sell me her ticket? Or should I purchase one, would that be easier?"

"Let's see if there are any tickets," Mac said looking at Delta's website. She put the times of her ticket and checked. "There's a first class seat available."

"Are you flying first?"

"Yes."

"Okay, will you please book me the ticket?" he asked reaching for his wallet.

"I know your number, I need the expiration date, though," she said.

He was taken back and looked at her until she looked up at him.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Why do you know my Amex number?"

She smiled at him. "Who do you think used to buy your relative's birthday and holiday presents and how do you think you paid for them?"

He hadn't thought about that, but that was years ago. "You still remember the number?"

"Unless it's changed."

"It hasn't. The expiration is July 2018. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

He got up and started to leave her office but once he was in the doorway he turned and asked, "will you go to a game with me?"

She smiled at him and said, "I'd love to, thanks."

He nodded at her and went back to his own office.

Will went online and got them tickets for Saturday night's game against the Red Sox and started looking at practice field locations.

Friday night after the broadcast Will quickly changed and met Mac for the ride to the brownstone so she could pick up her luggage. Will had brought his with him this morning, but he was also using a company car and driver. His current driver was nothing like Lonny, but since things had calmed down the insurance company had decided that a body on him wasn't necessary. They wanted him to be cautious and take care, but for now, no bodyguard.

Will followed her into the brownstone and helped her carry her things out to the car. Mac set the alarm and locked up the brownstone and got back into the car.

Their driver got them to La Guardia in plenty of time and they went to check in at the Delta gate.

"Do you want to wait in the Sky Club?" Mac asked as they made their way down the concourse.

"We might have time for a quick drink."

Once inside they were at the bar waiting for their drinks, chatting. "Thank you for coming along," Mac said.

"It's good to get away. We'll have fun. Thanks for letting me take Janice's place," he said touching her shoulder.

They were finishing up their drinks when their flight was called. Will threw down a tip and said, "let's go to Florida."

Mac smiled at him and picked up her bag and they walked to the gate area and waited in line to board.

They'd arranged to sit together when they checked in and luckily there weren't too many people in first class so they could sit together. "Do you want the window?" she asked, "would that be easier?"

"I'm okay on the aisle, but thank you," he said as he handed the Delta employee both of their tickets. It may have been easier to be next to the window but he was still a gentleman and he wasn't going to put Mac on the aisle where she'd possibly be bumped. When they reached the plane they found their seats and Mac went in first, taking the window seat. They got settled and Will crossed his legs toward Mac and turned toward her in hopes that it would keep people from recognizing him. She crossed her legs toward him and let their legs touch.

"Are you okay? You can have the window," she offered touching his arm.

"I am," he said and shrugged his shoulder.

She rubbed his arm and started chatting with him to take his mind off all the people walking by him. Normally, it didn't bother him but she wanted to make it as easy as possible for him.

A couple of other people joined them in first class. Their flight attendant asked if they'd like anything to drink.

"Mac?"

"A bottle of water, please."

"I'll take a Diet Coke, please."

Will pulled down his tray table and took the water and soda from the flight attendant and placed them on his tray.

"May we have a blanket?" Mac asked before their flight attendant left.

"Certainly, I'll be right back."

"Are you going to sleep?" Will asked.

"Not yet, I'm still too keyed up. But we both need to sleep some, it's a three hour flight."

Mac moved the armrest from between them and took the blankets and said, "thank you."

"Are you cold?" Will asked.

"I'm all right for now."

After everyone had boarded Mac took her water and placed it in her bag. Will gave his soda can and cup back to the flight attendant and they settled in. Will opened one of the blankets and spread it over Mac and part way onto his lap. Then he opened the other and placed it over himself. "Come here," he said to Mac.

She smiled and happily scooted closer to him and when he said, "it's okay," she rested her head on his shoulder.

He enjoyed feeling her resting against his shoulder, it was a pleasant weight and her hair smelled so good. After a few minutes he looked down at her and she'd already fallen asleep and he smiled to himself and rested his head back against the seat, closing his eyes.

When Mac woke up Will's head was resting against hers. The plane was beginning its descent into Sarasota and they'd slept the entire flight. She placed her hand on his chest and stroked him gently and said, "Will," quietly.

"Too early, Kenz."

She smiled at the use of his nickname for her. "Billy, come on, we're about to land," she said and rubbed his chest a bit harder.

He stretched and sat up, rubbing his eyes. Mac enjoyed watching him wake up. He leaned forward stretching his back. She rubbed his back while he was stretching and he turned his head and smiled at her. "Sleep okay?" he asked.

"Thanks for letting me use your shoulder."

"Any time," he said as they landed. "Do we have a rental car?"

"Yes and the agency is open twenty-four hours, there shouldn't be any problem."

Once they deplaned they made their way to the baggage claim area and waited for their luggage. Will was standing next to Mac and he thought that she looked like she was about to fall asleep standing up, so he moved closer to her and put his arm around her, allowing her to rest against him.

"Thanks," she mumbled into his shoulder.

They got their luggage and headed for the car rental agency. Mac gave them her name and filled out the paperwork for the rental, putting both of their names down as drivers. A shuttle took them to the rental, a convertible Mercedes-Benz.

"Want me to drive?" Will offered.

"Please," she replied, as he finished loading their bags.

Mac put their hotel's address into the GPS and Will drove them there. It wasn't too far of a drive and there was no traffic at three in the morning. Will parked at the hotel and they each were pulling their luggage behind them as they walked into the lobby.

Mac checked them in and took the two key cards, giving Will one of them. Mac looked like she was about to fall asleep again. They took the elevator up to their suite and Will opened their door. "Nice choice, Mac."

"Thanks. Come get in bed, we'll look around later," she mumbled half asleep before she dropped onto the king sized bed.

Will wasn't sure what was going on with them but the bed did look very comfortable. "Go change and I'll turn down the bed," he said.

Mac dug around in her suitcase until she found the t-shirt she wanted to sleep in and went into the bathroom. Will stripped down to his boxers and was lying in bed when she returned a few minutes later. He held up the covers for her and she was practically asleep before her head hit the pillow. He smiled at her and scooted down in bed.

When Will woke up Mac was asleep on her stomach. That told him exactly how much she needed this weekend away and the pampering she would get in the spa. She only slept on her stomach when she was extremely tired. He didn't want to wake her but he wasn't sure what time her first spa appointment was for the day. He quietly got out of bed and walked into the sitting area and called the spa, getting her appointment list. He then found her Blackberry and set the alarm, giving her enough time to wake up and have a cup of something before her appointment.

He wrote her a note explaining that he'd gone to the practice fields and that he'd call her and check in later. He added his thanks again for letting him come along and let her know that the game they were going to was scheduled for tonight. He signed the note simply with the name Billy and left it on his pillow so she'd see it when she woke up.

Mac did indeed see the note once she turned off the alarm on her Blackberry. She read the note and was smiling. She was very happy that he took Janice's place.

Mac was having a facial when she heard a text come in and when she checked, it was from Will, making sure she'd made her first appointment.

She texted him and asked how the practice was going and thanked him for making sure she was awake for the appointment.

He sent her a picture of the practice field with all of the players out warming up.

She texted, explaining that there was a dual massage set up for later in the afternoon and wanted to know if he wanted to take Janice's place. She was nervous about asking him but she'd hoped that he'd join her for the massage.

She shouldn't have worried at all. He texted her back saying that he'd love to take her place and that he was looking forward to the massage. He asked her to have lunch with him before the massage.

She replied that she'd meet him in the suite at 1:00.

Mac was already in the suite when he arrived. She was sitting in a big comfy chair on their balcony overlooking the ocean in a fluffy robe. He was dressed in shorts and a polo shirt and had loafers on with no socks. She loved casual Will. He looked as if he belonged in the Hamptons or the south of France.

"Hi," he said sitting down next to her.

She smiled at him and said, "Hi. There's a nice bottle of chardonnay, if you'd like a glass."

"Please."

She poured him a glass and handed it to him. He made sure to graze her fingers as she passed the glass to him. "Thanks. How was the morning at the spa?"

"It was very nice and relaxing. Did you get to watch the practice?"

"I did, they are looking good for it being so early. They are playing the Red Sox tonight." He took a sip of his wine and said, "this is good, what winery?"

"It's an Australian winery, Leeuwin Estate."

"It's very good, I'll have to add that to the wine closet. Have you had it before?"

"I have, actually, in England. What would you like to do for lunch, did you want to go out?"

"Do you mind if we have room service?" he asked. He really didn't want to share her with anyone this weekend, even strangers.

"That sounds perfect. I really didn't want to get dressed."

"What time is the massage?" he asked.

"At three and it's an hour massage."

"We can take a nap afterwards and then get up for the game. It doesn't start until seven."

"That sounds nice," she said getting up. He watched her walk into the suite and grab the menu and bring it back out to the balcony. He didn't think she had on anything under the robe, he could be wrong, but he didn't think so. He moved closer to her so he could read over her shoulder. She smiled when she figured out what he was doing. "Do you see anything you'd like?"

He made a hmmm noise and continued to look at the menu, or at least he'd hoped that she thought he was still looking at the menu when all he really was doing was being close to her. "I want something light, maybe a salad with shrimp, what about you?"

"I think a cobb salad."

"I'll place our order," he said taking the menu from her and walked in to call down for lunch.

They had a very nice lunch out on the balcony, watching the waves and enjoying the sunshine. When they came inside she noticed that he'd gotten a little sun on his face this morning. She pulled a tube of moisturizer from her bag and handed it to him. "Put some of that on your face, you got a little sun this morning."

"Thank you," he said and did as she suggested. When he went to hand the tube back to her she had gotten some sun on her face, too. She had such fair complexion it didn't take her long to get too much sun. He'd have to make sure she put on sunscreen when they went out to the game. "You've gotten some sun on your face, may I?" he asked holding up the tube. She nodded and he put a little on his fingers and rubbed it into her face and on her nose. He was very gentle and standing very close to her. "Okay, that should help."

She touched his arm and said, "thanks."

"You're welcome."

"You may want to change into a robe, that way you can leave your clothes up here," she suggested.

"Good idea. Right back."

When he returned they walked to the elevator and rode down to the spa. They were taken into a room with a view of the bay and were asked if they'd like anything to drink, they both declined. The massage therapists came in and introduced themselves and asked each of them what type of massage they'd like.

Mac requested a hot stone massage and Will agreed that that sounded good to him. The therapists asked them to take off their robes and to lie face down on the tables. Mac took off her robe, as Will did and he caught a glimpse of her as she lay down. The therapist put a towel over her butt and went to prepare the stones. When she looked over at Will he already had a towel over his. She was almost positive he had on boxers, though.

Mac's therapist came in and started working on her back. Mac moaned and said how good that felt. She had Will's attention the second she moaned.

She heard him grunt and turned her head to look at him and watched his reactions. He opened his eyes and smiled at her. "Oh, God," she moaned when the therapist put the hot stone on her back.

"Too much?"

"God, no, that feels great."

Will could feel his cock getting hard.

After the therapists had worked on their backs they placed more stones on their backs and said to rest for a few minutes and they'd be back to start on their front sides.

"Do you feel as good as I do?" Mac asked.

"God, yes. It's been so long since I've had a massage."

"They are more fun together, though."

"I agree," he said, opening his eyes and looking at her. He could see the side of her breast and the towel was just barely coving her ass. He needed to calm himself down, but with her less than five feet away from him moaning, he wasn't sure that was even possible.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Kenz…."

"What's wrong, Billy?"

"I can't lay here and listen to you and not react."


	2. Chapter 2

She finally understood what he was saying after a moment and reached her hand out for him. He immediately took her hand and squeezed it tight. "You think you don't make me react to you? Do you think that you don't make me slick with want?"

That moment their massage therapists came back in the room and asked them to turn over. They dropped their hands and each turned over onto their back. Their therapists repositioned their towels and Mac's asked, "would you like a towel for your chest?"

"Will you give us a moment?" she asked. They both agreed and stepped outside.

She sat up and looked at Will and said, "do you want me to put a towel on my chest?"

Will couldn't take his eyes off of her and she enjoyed him watching her. "I don't mind, Billy, if it would be easier?"

He lifted his head and looked into her eyes. She had her lip between her teeth, worrying it and he knew she was as nervous as he was. "No, if you're okay, I'm okay, Kenz."

She nodded and smiled at him and lay back on the table. He reached his hand out for her and she immediately took his hand in hers.

There was a knock on the door a moment later and Mac said, "come in." When they entered the room they asked if they were ready to continue and Mac said, "yes, thank you for giving us a moment."

"You're welcome."

The rest of their massage was just as enjoyable as the first part and was over way too quickly for their liking. Once they had their robes on they stopped by the receptionist area to book another couples massage for Monday before they were to leave for the airport.

Will had his hand on her back as they walked to the elevator. "I could fall asleep right here," she said leaning against his shoulder as they waited for it to arrive.

"We'll be upstairs soon enough and we'll take a nice nap and then get ready for the game."

"It's been a long time since I've been to a baseball game."

"When was the last time?"

She thought back and said, "I think it was a game at Fenway Park with you."

"That's way too long, Kenz. We'll go to some games this year. I had it put in my contract that I have full access to the AWM box at Yankee Stadium, all home games I have two seats."

She laughed, "you really had that put in your contract?"

"I did. It's a nice box and a great view." He loved to hear her laugh. He wanted nothing more than to lean down and kiss her but he didn't want their first kiss in so many years to be in public.

Will unlocked their door and Mac went into the bathroom to change. When she came out Will was lying on the bed. She had on a tank top and underwear and he was watching every move she made. "Can we turn down the bed?" she asked.

"Sure, are you cold?"

"A little."

He got up and together they turned the bed down and got under the covers. They were lying on their sides watching each other. He pushed her hair back from her face and tucked it behind her ear. He kept his hand on her face, tracing her features and simply feeling her soft skin.

"So soft."

"I had a facial this morning."

"No, this is all you, Kenz."

She smiled at him and took his hand that was touching her face and brought it to her mouth and kissed his palm.

"Do you have any idea how much I want you, Kenz?"

"I'd bet it's about the same as how much I want you, Billy."

"We need to talk about this."

"Yes, we do. But do you feel up to talking right now?"

"Honestly, I'm too tired, but I do want to talk about us, Kenz."

"Sshh, I know you do. We will talk, but we need to rest some first so we can then concentrate on each other."

"Will you let me hold you, Kenz?"

She smiled and said, "I'd like that, a lot."

He pulled her onto his chest and kept stroking her back until she fell asleep. Once he saw she was asleep he closed his eyes and joined her.

Will woke up about an hour later. Mac was still asleep, resting against his shoulder. She was starting to move and Will knew she was waking up. She stretched and moved over to lie across his chest. One of his hands was on her back and the other was in her hair. "Nice nap?" he asked.

She lifted herself up on her arms so she could look into his eyes. "Very nice. Did you sleep?"

He nodded. "I woke up a few minutes ago. I was watching you sleep."

One of her hands moved up to his face and gently touched his cheek, her thumb stroking gently. Her hand moved up into his hair, scratching his scalp, sifting his hair through her fingers.

"Nice," he said, rubbing her back. "You feel good, resting against me."

"You're very comfortable. I like being this close to you."

"Me, too, Kenz."

They were staring at one another, touching each other and very slowly Will leaned up and Mac leaned down and they shared a kiss.

"I've missed you, Kenz."

"I've missed you, so much, Billy."

Will leaned in again and kissed her, this time with less hesitation. Her tongue was pushing against his lips, wanting to have more access and when he opened his mouth their tongues were immediately caressing one another.

Mac sat up and broke the kiss, threw her leg over his waist and lay back on his chest, kissing her way up his throat to his mouth. His hand was back in her hair and pulled her to himself, keeping her mouth on his.

After making out for a few minutes Will rolled them over so he was now resting between her legs, kissing her neck and moving to her ear and back to her mouth. He couldn't get enough of touching her.

Mac placed her hands on his cheeks and as much as she wanted to keep kissing him, she pushed him back enough so that she could look into his eyes. "As much as I love kissing you, we need to talk about this."

"Yes, we do," he agreed. He sat up and got out of bed and held his hand out for her.

She immediately took his hand. "Do you want a robe? Will you be warm enough?"

"I think I will need a robe, I'm a little chilly."

He smiled at her and said, "one second." He walked into their bathroom and put on his robe, leaving it untied, and brought her robe out and held it up for her to slip her arms into.

"Thank you," she said, tying the robe.

"You're welcome. Come on," he said holding out his hand. He led them out to the oversized couch. She curled up in the corner and he sat facing her, holding her hand. "We have some choices to make. We're at a crossroads, Kenz. We can move on from one another and give each other the space to move on and still do the show or we can be happy and do the show. I know that I'm only happy when I'm with you and I want to be happy, Kenz. I'm choosing happiness."

"Even if we chose to move on, I don't know that I'd ever really do so. I've been with you and without you and I much prefer being with you and I want to be happy, too."

"Good, we're on the same page and we both want to move forward together, that's what I want, so much."

"Do you trust me?" she asked.

"Implicitly, with everything, no conditions."

"Do you believe I'd never cheat on you ever again?"

"I do believe you. In order to be happy I have to trust that you know how precious and special our relationship is and how much I depend on that being solid. I didn't grow up with having a great role model as far as adult, loving relationships. Things were ever changing and the only constant for most of my childhood was fear. I can't live in fear, Kenz, I did that for too long."

"I swear to you that you have absolutely nothing to fear from me and our relationship."

He smiled at her and played with her fingers. "I have a ring that belongs on this finger."

"Billy."

He'd shocked her, he knew but he knew that that was where this was going and he needed her to understand how committed he was to her and to them. "It's not the ring you're thinking about that's in my desk."

"Billy."

"I've finally managed to shock you into silence," he said with a smile.

She smiled at him and wiped a tear from her cheek. "I love you, so very much."

"I love you, too, Kenz. So, are we ready to be happy?"

"I'm ready, are you?"

"Let's be happy, together, forever, Kenz. Will you marry me?"

"I will and I can't wait to be your wife," she said and launched herself at him. He easily caught her and together they lay down on the couch, kissing.

After a few minutes Mac lifted her head and asked, "what's that noise?"

"I set an alarm so we wouldn't oversleep and we'd have time for showers before going to the game. I'll be right back," he said extracting himself from her and getting off the couch.

He came back into the room carrying his Blackberry and she wasn't on the couch. When he turned around he saw her out on the balcony looking at the ocean. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "Penny for your thoughts?"

"I was thinking how very lucky we are to be back here, and how long it's taken to get us to this point."

"We are lucky, Mac," he said resting his chin on her shoulder.

"What time do we need to leave for the game?"

"About an hour and a half."

"Are we eating at the game?" she asked.

He smiled. "We can snack at the game and we'll go for a late supper somewhere after the game. Is that all right?"

"As long as we go somewhere that has fresh oysters."

He chuckled. "I promise."

"Are we showering together?"

"We don't have enough time for us to shower together this time, Kenz. You use the master and I'll use the one off the other room."

She turned in his arms and kissed him deeply and said, "what should I wear to the game? What are you wearing?"

"Probably khakis and a polo and the shoes I had on earlier."

She was smiling at him. "What?" he asked.

"You looked really sexy when you came in from the practice this morning."

"You liked that? I was feeling lazy and threw on shorts and a polo."

"The sun you got makes your skin glow. That will look really good on camera."

"Thanks. What do you want to wear?"

"Is it too warm for jeans?" she asked.

"For me, yes, for you, no. I think you'll be comfortable and the sun will have already gone down, so it will be cooler. Do you have a jacket?"

"I did bring a light jacket and a sweatshirt. But what about dinner, I think I'd rather wear chinos, safer since we don't know where we're going to eat. Okay, go take your shower and get ready," she said kissing him and walked into the master bedroom.

He followed her in and grabbed his kit out of his suitcase along with the clothes he wanted to wear. As he was walking out he heard her say, "Billy." He turned around and she said, "I love you."

He had a huge smile on his face and said, "I love you, Kenz." He watched as she disappeared into the bathroom.

He knew that showering with her would lead to shower sex and the first time they made love again he didn't want it to be in the shower. He wanted them to take their time, exploring and playing and loving each other, thoroughly.

Mac brushed her teeth and jumped into the shower, shaved and washed herself and her hair. She had picked up some lavender shampoo and conditioner in the spa earlier and used both products. She loved the smell and she hoped that Will would, too.

She missed him in the shower but she knew he was right; they'd never make the game if they'd showered together. She finished up in the bathroom and got dressed and put a little light make up. She grabbed her purse and walked out to the sitting area and found him watching ESPN.

When he noticed her he turned off the tv and stood up, smiling at her. "You look nice."

"Thank you, so do you. I like this color on you," she said touching his lime green polo. He liked feeling her touch his chest.

"Thank you," he said kissing her cheek. "Your hair smells great, is that lavender?"

"It is. I got the shampoo this morning in the spa. I love the smell."

"Me, too," he said pulling her against his chest and holding her tight. He pulled back so he could see her face and said, "I love you. Thanks for going to the game with me."

She kissed him, quickly pulling back as they didn't have time for too much contact. "I love you. Let's go watch some baseball."

He took her hand and together they walked to the elevator. The ride to the garage wasn't long at all. He had her pulled back against him and he'd liked it better if the ride took just a little longer. "Want me to drive?" he asked.

"Please. Let's put the top down."

"Did you put on sunscreen?"

"Yes, did you?" she asked.

"I did." He put the top down and drove out of the parking garage, holding her hand. The drive wasn't too long to get to the stadium. He paid for parking and put the top up and together they walked into the stadium. When they walked in they were standing behind home plate looking out onto the field.

She could feel the excitement radiating off of him. "Where are our seats?" she asked.

"We are in an infield box, just up here," he said leading them up the stairs. He had on an Orioles hat and his sunglasses. He would have to take off his sunglasses as the sun was setting and soon it would be dark. They were early enough that there weren't many people seated yet. But soon that wasn't the case. They had great seats behind home plate. "Do you want a beer, or anything?"

"I'll go, I need to go find the restroom. What would you like?"

"A beer and a pretzel, with mustard please."

"You got it, right back," she said and kissed him and walked to the concourse. She first found the restroom and when she was done she asked one of the ushers about the beer concessions. The usher showed her where she needed to go. When she returned to their section it was full of people. Will was chatting with an older gentleman and one of the ushers. Everyone was so very friendly. He saw her and stood up to take one of the beers and a pretzel from her. She excused herself, stepping in front of several men to reach her seat.

"Thanks," he said when she sat down.

"You're welcome."

"Mac this is Jake and Peter."

"It's nice to meet you," she said.

Peter, the usher, asked, "how long are you folks in town for?"

"The weekend," Will said. Mac handed him several mustard packets and he smiled at her.

"Are you enjoying your trip so far?" Jake asked.

"It's been wonderful," Mac answered looking at Will and then added, "it's so nice to be able to sit in the sunshine."

"Where are you folks from?" Peter asked.

They both replied, "New York."

"I used to live in Brooklyn, moved down here about ten years ago. I don't miss those winters," Jake said.

"I know what you mean," Mac sympathized. "They can be brutal," Mac said breaking off a piece of her pretzel and dipping it in his mustard. He looked up at her and smiled. "That is good, I never knew."

He handed her a mustard packet and she said, "thank you," and kissed him.

As the ballgame started they stood for the National Anthem. Will had already taken off his sunglasses but when he took off his hat Mac saw Peter recognize him. After they sat back down Mac leaned over and whispered, "Peter recognized you," in his ear.

He nodded and took her hand in his and they sat back, waiting for the game to begin.

They were really enjoying the game and being amongst the locals out to support the Orioles. It was the third inning and Peter came down to check on them and said, "Mr. McAvoy, the owners have invited you to sit up in their box."

Will looked at Mac and she said, "up to you. I'm fine here."

"How about I go say hello and then I'll come back down here and we can finish watching the game."

"That's fine. Go say hello, it's okay, Billy," she said and kissed him. "Go."

"Right back," he said getting up and going with Peter.

About twenty minutes later he came back and sat down with her. "Sorry about that."

"It's no problem, Billy. Did you have a nice chat with the owners?"

"I did. They invited us to Baltimore to sit with them one weekend when we can get away."

"That sounds nice. Crab cakes and Old Bay. We'll make sure to get down there one weekend, we could even take the train."

"You miss travelling by train, don't you?" he asked.

"I do. Maybe I need to go visit and get it out of my system. It's been a while since I was in Europe."

"Let's go see your parents next time we have an extended break."

She smiled at him and fell a bit more in love with him, not knowing how that was even possible at this point. He adored her parents and they loved him. "We could honeymoon in Europe," she suggested.

"When are we getting married?"

"I think that depends on what kind of wedding we want to have. Big, small, a church, a judge, a trip to Vegas."

"Vegas?" he asked.

"You like that one, do you?" she said smiling.

"I like the idea of it but practically, it doesn't work."

"Why not? People have destination weddings all the time."

He thought about it and finally said, "if we are going to have a destination wedding I think I'd rather be somewhere other than the desert with Elvis impersonators running around. Maybe Jamaica, or another of the islands, that seems more us."

"Jamaica sounds nice, but do you want a big wedding?" she asked.

"No, not at all. I'd like a small wedding, with just a few friends invited. Charlie."

"Sloan and Jim, and my parents," she added.

"Is that it? Five people." He would have thought that she'd have wanted more people there.

"Those are the people that matter. We've both been to huge weddings where there are hundreds of guests, but that's not us. We're more private than that."

"We could get married in New York and then travel," he suggested.

"Where do you want to go?"

"London, for sure and Paris. Where would you like to go?" he asked.

"French Riviera and maybe Italy. How much time do you think we could get off?"

"The max is probably two weeks."

They chatted throughout the game and cheered on the Orioles. They stretched during the seventh inning and sang along with the crowd, both smiling the entire time. The Orioles beat the Red Sox by a score of three to one.


	3. Chapter 3

When they were back in the car Mac looked at the restaurants listed in the GPS and saw a restaurant she'd seen a brochure for at the hotel, Marina Jack. "Not tonight, but I'd like to try this one before we leave."

"We can do that. See anything you want for tonight?" he asked.

She shook her head and suggested, "why don't we drive around?"

"That works. Will you be too cold if I put the top down? I can turn on the heat."

"That's fine," she said and he pushed the button to put the top down. She picked up his hand that was on the armrest and was playing with his fingers, feeling the callouses. "You've been playing a lot."

"I have."

She massaged each of his fingers, individually.

"Feels good, Kenz."

She smiled at him. "Good, it's supposed to. We need privacy for me to make you feel good anywhere else," she teased.

"Oh, God, Kenz," he said feeling the first hints of an erection. "As much as I can't wait for us to make love, I need you to stop for now, okay?"

She was smiling at him and said, "okay," and stopped touching him but continued to sit there and stare at him, smiling.

"You're plotting, I can see it, sweetheart."

"I'm simply watching you drive," she said as if butter wouldn't melt in her mouth.

Will knew better. "That place looks popular."

"Half Shell Oyster House, let me check out the reviews," she said looking online. When her results came back it was a well-liked restaurant. "Let's give it a try."

Will turned into their parking lot and parked, then he put up the top. "Are you hungry?"

"I am, the only things I've had today are the salad from lunch and the pretzel and beer."

"I'm sorry, Mac, I bet you are hungry. Come on, let's get you some food."

"It's okay," she said taking his hand. "Are you going to have some oysters with me?"

"Mac," he whined.

"They are really good. You like them cooked, don't you?"

"Yes, but I can't eat them raw, I just can't."

She saw he was being serious and took his hands. "It's okay, baby, you don't have to have them."

"Thanks."

"I love you, Billy. Let's go get a table and have some dinner and when we're done we can go back to the hotel and I'd like to take a walk on the beach with you."

"That sounds perfect, Mac."

They were sitting at a small table waiting to be served. Their waiter came over and welcomed them and asked what they'd like to drink.

"Mac," Will said, deferring to her.

"Diet Coke, please."

Will looked at her and said, "I'll have a Lazy Magnolia Southern Pecan beer, please."

The waiter excused himself and said he'd be right back with their drinks.

"Are you okay?" Will asked Mac. She knew when she hadn't ordered a drink he was going to ask.

"I need food before I have any more alcohol. If not, it will make me sick. I haven't eaten enough today."

He took her hand in his. "Promise me you'll be more mindful about eating. You worry me when you don't eat."

She could tell this had upset him and she needed to get to the real reason. "I promise. Now tell me why you're worried."

"You forget to take care of yourself and I don't want you to be sick, or rundown. I need you around to kick my ass when I'm starting to pander."

He was trying to make her smile and avoiding the subject. "Real reason."

This was the danger in knowing the other so well. She could tell he didn't want to say whatever he was thinking. "Please tell me, it's okay."

"I need you so much. The idea of you being sick scares me to death, Kenz."

"I will make sure I take better care of myself. No skipping meals or just drinking coffee," she said, her hand squeezing his.

"Thank you."

She needed more contact with him and she slipped her shoe off and touched his leg with her foot. She ran her foot up and down, caressing him. He smiled at her and brought her hand to his mouth and placed a kiss on the back.

Their waiter brought them their drinks and asked if they were ready to order.

Mac ordered half dozen oysters on the half shell and Will ordered a bowl of the seafood gumbo and a salad.

They chatted while they were waiting for their food. She kept touching his leg and foot with hers randomly, playing with him.

He decided that they were going to kill each other the first time they made love again, but what a way to go. He was glad they didn't have anything specific scheduled for Sunday. They could lie in bed, or on the beach and do whatever they wanted.

Mac smiled when she saw her oysters. He was trying his soup when she brought one of the shells to her mouth and slurped the oyster into her mouth, chewed a couple of times and swallowed. "What?" she asked quietly.

"You are so sexy, sitting there eating your oysters."

"They are nice and briny," she said with a big smile.

"Mac," he warned.

"Yes?" she asked picking up another oyster, making sure it was loose and slurped.

"Fuck," he said and closed his eyes.

She reached for his hand and when he opened his eyes again she could see how turned on he really was and how much he wanted her. "I love you."

"God, I love you, Kenz."

"Let's finish dinner and we'll go back to the hotel and not get out of bed for hours, sound like a plan?"

"Sounds perfect," he said and then in a quieter voice he asked, "do I need to pick up condoms?"

She smiled at him and shook her head. "We're fine."

Somehow they made it through dinner and Will drove them back to the hotel. In the elevator she had her arm around his waist. She slipped a finger under his shirt and scratched his lower back very lightly, teasing him. Luckily they were alone. He quickly turned and pushed her back against the elevator wall and ground into her. "Do you feel how hard I am," he whispered as he pulled her earlobe into his mouth.

The elevator stopped on their floor and he took her hand and led them back to their suite.

Once they were inside the suite, he closed the door behind her and pushed her back against the door. His mouth came down hard on hers. They were both battling for control and they couldn't get enough of one another. Her hands were under his shirt and with her nails she was teasing the skin on his sides. She moved one hand from under his shirt and placed it on his cock and began rubbing him, through his pants.

"Fuck," he said, placing his head on her shoulder and after just a few moments he stilled her hand and brought it up to his mouth and nibbled on her fingers and sucked them into his mouth. He brought his hand from her waist to her breast, holding it tight, his thumb rubbing her nipple.

"Billy," she moaned.

He let her fingers out of his mouth and he leaned down and bit her nipple through her top and her bra.

She leaned her head back and moaned. "God, yes, oh." He loved the noises she made when aroused. He was taken back to the spa and their massage earlier in the day when she was moaning on the table.

She pushed his polo up his chest and pulled it over his head, making him break his connection to her breast, but once his shirt was off his mouth was right back on her.

Her hands were on his waist and she moved them around to his lower back and slipped her hands under the waistband of his boxers. She needed to feel his hardness against her again. She pulled her hands from his boxers and unbuckled his belt and pushed his pants off of his hips.

He slipped off his shoes and kicked his pants aside. He pulled back from her breast and pulled her shirt over her head. "Front or back?"

"Back," she replied and he eased her off the door so he could unhook her bra. He threw it on the floor with his pants and he stood there looking at her.

"You are so sexy."

"I'm also very randy, I need to feel you in me very soon."

"I can't wait," he said and pulled a nipple into his mouth. His hands were on her pants, trying to get her out of them as soon as possible. He pushed the pants off of her hips and dropped to his knees, his mouth now kissing all around her belly button, teasing her by sticking his tongue inside, playfully blowing raspberries on her stomach.

She laughed and had her fingers running through his hair. He always had been a playful lover. But now playtime was over and he was staring up at her, his hands on her underwear. She nodded and he pulled them off of her and threw them with the rest of their clothes.

Her normal scent, along with her arousal drew him to her. He wanted nothing more than to put his fingers inside of her and make her come but they needed a bed. He stood and placed his hands on her hips, picking her up. Her legs easily went around him and he carried her to the bedroom. He stopped at the edge of the bed and sat her on the edge.

"You look so good in boxer briefs, so sexy," she said looking up at him. She pulled the front of the waistband out and over his very erect penis and then the rest of the way off. He kicked them somewhere near the door. Her hands were on his cock, rubbing and stroking. She leaned into him and licked his cock from the base to the tip while she cupped his balls, rolling them in her hand.

"Yes, God that feels good, Kenz."

When she looked up at him he had his eyes closed, concentrating on feeling her touch and play with him. With one hand on his shaft she moved her other hand behind his balls and pressed her finger into his ass and then moved away.

"Kenz," he moaned. "We need lube for that."

"We'll get some," she promised,

"Kenz…."

"Open your eyes and tell me, it's okay."

When he opened his eyes she could tell he didn't really want to talk about this. "You don't have to tell me, it's okay," she said trying to settle him.

His sexual relationship with Mac was the freest he'd ever had. He and Mac had experimented and they talked about what they each wanted to try. He felt completely safe with her. There were things that they'd tried that they'd agreed to never speak of again and then there were things that they both enjoyed and made a part of their normal sexual repartee.

"I want to feel your fingers in my ass and I want you to milk my prostate, no one…only you."

She stood up and pulled him against her. "We'll get some lube," she said against his ear. She felt him nod his head. She pulled back enough so she could kiss him, pushing her tongue into his mouth. "I love you," she said pulling out of the kiss.

He was holding her very tight. "I love you and I want you, so badly."

"You've got me," she said, stepping back against the bed and together they moved to the middle of the bed. When they settled he was lying between her legs, keeping most of his weight on his elbows. He was always careful not to put too much weight on her since she was so much smaller than him and he never wanted to hurt her or cause her to feel uncomfortable. They had always used safe words when they were trying more adventurous pleasures before.

He kissed his way from her ear, down her throat and to her breast. He pulled the nipple and some of her breast into his mouth and gently sucked on her.

Her hands were on him anywhere she could touch, one in his hair and one on his shoulder. He felt her dig her fingers into his shoulder when he bit her nipple and let it escape his mouth being scraped by his teeth. "Feel good?" he asked.

"It does. So good."

He moved down her body, licking as he went, stopping to kiss the scar and then moved down until he had his mouth on her mound. He closed his eyes and took in her scent. Her hand was on his head, gently running her fingers through his hair every once in a while. She needed to be touching him. She always had been very tactile. He opened his eyes and without breaking eye contact with her he licked her from bottom to top.

"Yes, oh, God, Billy."

She tasted so good. He pulled her lips into his mouth to tease and let them slide out as he moved away. The tip of his tongue began flicking her clit and she arched up into him. He placed his arms under her hips so he could angle her the way he wanted.

She was moaning almost constantly now with every move he made. She always had been a very vocal lover. He could tell how she was feeling by the pitch and intensity of her moans.

He pushed two fingers inside of her and she yelled, "fuck, yes."

His tongue was still playing with her clit and his fingers easily found her g-spot. He was rubbing the area with his two fingers, trying to make her orgasm. He pulled his mouth away so he could watch her reactions to what he was doing to her.

She had her hand on her breast, squeezing and tugging at the nipple while watching him and feeling what he was doing to her.

He began tapping her g-spot with one finger and after a couple of moments she screamed, "oh, God." He saw her squeeze her eyes shut and the hand that had been on his head was grasping at the sheets. "Fuck, fuck, fuck," she repeated as her head thrashed about on the pillow.

"It's okay, baby, release, I've got you, you're safe."

Mac was the only woman he'd ever been with that was comfortable enough with him to experience female ejaculation and share that with him. "Oh God," she moaned as she came and he felt the ejaculate on his hand. She had always been very sensitive afterwards and he gently removed his fingers from her and immediately sucked them into his mouth, tasting her.

"You taste so good," he said when he removed his fingers from his mouth. He could tell she was feeling vulnerable and moved up next to her and pulled her against him. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Billy," she said into his neck. She was holding onto him tightly.

He was rubbing her back, trying to help her calm down. He eased her back from his chest and gently kissed her. "When was the last time you let yourself do that?" he asked.

"Too long. I only do that with you."

"Are you all right?" he asked.

She nodded and leaned in to kiss him. When she pulled out of the kiss she said, "you make me feel safe, that's the only reason I can do that with you."

"I want you to feel that good with me."

"I do," she said and placed her hand on his cock, rubbing up and down the shaft. He stilled her hand.

"I am way to close for you to play any right now. I almost lost it when you ejaculated on me."

"I need to feel you in me," she said.

"You're not too sensitive still? I don't want to hurt you, baby."

Looking into his eyes she said, "you could never hurt me by loving me." She rolled them over so that he was once again between her legs and she pulled her legs up by his hips.

He took his cock and pushed in part way, giving her time to adjust to him.

"All the way, Billy."

His eyes locked with hers he pushed the rest of the way inside of her.

"Fuck, yes," she moaned. "Move," she demanded.

He was more than happy to comply and began thrusting his hips, penetrating her as deeply as he could. "Fuck, Kenz. You feel so good, so tight."

The only sounds in the room were each of their moans until a few minutes later he said, "So close," and he moved his hand to her clit and flicked back and forth, causing her to orgasm and scream his name. "Oh, fuck, Kenz," he moaned as he came.

They were lying next to one another, both trying to recover from their orgasms and breathing heavily. He leaned over and kissed her and said, "I love you, Kenz."

"God, Billy, I love you so much." She saw him yawn. "Tired?"

"You wore me out," he teased.

"Good thing we don't have to get up tomorrow.

"Thank God. I think I could sleep for days," he said.

"We can get up and go sleep by the pool or on the beach."

"Pool sounds nice," he mumbled into her shoulder and she watched him fall asleep. She pulled the duvet up over them and snuggled close to him and closed her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

He was already awake, watching her when she woke. They were still side-by-side, cuddled up together. She rolled onto her side and leaned up to kiss him. "Sleep well?"

He followed her as she moved back from him and kissed her, his tongue pushing at her lips. She opened her mouth and his tongue was tangling with hers. He was resting against her, simply enjoying kissing her. She rolled them over and straddled his waist so she was now on top of him, never breaking their kiss. After a few minutes of enjoying the closeness she sat up on him, her hands on his chest, massaging gently. His hand was on her cheek. "I love you."

She leaned down and kissed him gently and pulled back and said, "I love you, too."

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"A little sore, that's all."

He put his hands on her thighs and began rubbing and massaging them. He knew she'd be sore. "How about a hot shower to ease some of our aches?"

"That sounds lovely. You still up for some pool time this morning?" she asked.

"Definitely. I want to lay on a lounge and hold you and I want to talk about last night."

"Okay." She tried to keep a straight face but wasn't sure she pulled it off.

"Nothing bad, Kenz, okay?"

"We'll talk as much as you want, Billy," she said getting off of him.

They enjoyed their first shower together in many years. Will washed Mac and then she washed him. They both paid special attention to the spots they each knew would cause the other to moan. When they had completed their shower they dried each other, again paying attention to the special spots each knew about.

Will pulled on his swim trunks and Mac put on a one-piece swimsuit. They each grabbed a towel, their phones and sunglasses along with sunscreen and went to the pool.

Mac took special care to make sure Will was covered with sunscreen and then he returned the favor, making sure to thoroughly rub her all over. She was lying on her front on the lounge and he was rubbing sunscreen into her back when she said, "God, you're making me feel good."

"How about we lay in the sun for a bit and then we'll go in and rest some, maybe take a bath? How does that sound?"

"Perfect. There are jets in the master bath," she told him.

"Jets could be fun," he said patting her back and she rolled over. They'd moved two lounge chairs together and they were lying there enjoying the sun.

He was holding her hand when she felt the pressure from his hand increase.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"The little boy almost hit his head on the diving board."

Mac watched the boy hurry out of the pool and back onto the diving board. "He's so little."

Will watched as the boy jumped and tried to do a flip and this time he did hit his head. Will saw the blood and he was up and off of the lounge chair. The boy wasn't coming up. Will pulled off his shirt and said "call 911," and dove into the pool. The boy was on the bottom of the pool when Will reached him. Will tried to keep the boy's head immobile not knowing what damage he'd done to himself. There was a lot of blood now coming from the wound. The boy's mother was screaming on the deck of the pool when Will brought him up and pushed the boy into the waiting hands of several other witnesses and then pulled himself out of the pool and knelt by the boy.

"An ambulance is on the way," Mac said.

"Is he breathing?" Will asked.

"I can't tell," a man said kneeling next to the boy.

The mother pushed her way over to where the boy was lying on the deck, still screaming.

Will stood up and said, "calm down. An ambulance is on the way and will take care of him. What's his name?" Will kept his hands on the woman's arms, trying to get her to focus.

"Jack," the woman finally got out.

"Okay, I'm going to check on him but we don't want to move him too much since he hit his head."

Mac came to stand next to the woman and placed her arm around her shoulders and rubbed her back.

Mac heard the ambulance and turned to see it pull up to the area outside the pool. Two paramedics grabbed their gear and a stretcher and made their way to the boy. "Can someone tell us what happened?"

"He was trying to flip off the diving board and hit his head. He didn't come up and I went after him," Will said.

The paramedics were checking the boy out and put a collar on him. They determined that he was breathing and Mac let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding. She helped the boy's mother gather her things and get in the ambulance with her son and one of the paramedics. When she turned around Will was standing there, looking lost. She walked up to him and pulled him into her arms.

"Are you all right?" she asked.

He nodded. "You saved his life," Mac said smiling at him. Again he only nodded. Maybe it was the adrenalin wearing off but she didn't think that was all it was. "Tell me," she said placing her hand on his cheek.

"I want to know that he's okay."

The pool manager came out and explained that he was closing the pool in order to clean and that they'd hoped to have it open again tomorrow. He then came up to Will and Mac and said, "thank you for helping."

"Sure. Do you know their names? I'd like to make sure he's okay."

"I'm sorry, Mr. McAvoy, I don't. All I do know is that they were taking him to Sarasota Memorial."

"Thanks," Will said and shook the manager's hand. He and Mac grabbed their things and went back to the room.

"I'm going to take a shower," Will said.

She already knew the answer but asked anyway, "do you want some company?"

He shook his head. "Not this time, Mac, okay?"

She smiled at him and nodded. She watched Will walk into the bathroom and heard the shower turn on. She knew he was upset.

Will stayed in the shower for almost an hour. Mac was sitting in the living room when he came out in one of the robes.

She knew he'd been crying when she saw his eyes. "Come sit with me," she said. She'd changed while he was in the shower. He sat down next to her and put his feet up on the table and rested his head against hers. "Are you all right?" she asked taking his hand in hers.

"I need to find out if Jack is okay. I can't really explain it to you right now Mac, I just have to make sure, okay?"

"Of course. I'm here when you want to talk about it, if you do want to talk. Let me go get dressed and we can go to the hospital and check on Jack," she said and started to get up.

"Will you sit here with me a minute? I need to hold you, please."

"Anything you need, Will," she said and settled back against him and he wrapped her in his arms. They didn't talk; Will was simply holding her tightly.

After a few minutes he said, "I love you, Kenz."

She turned and kissed him softly. "I love you, Billy. Are you all right?" she asked, not wanting to push him too much.

"I am. Let's get dressed and go see Jack," he replied and together they walked into the bedroom.

They dressed and Will drove them to the hospital the pool manager said that the ambulance had taken the boy. They only had the boy's first name and that wasn't going to get them very far. Will decided to try anyway while Mac walked into the waiting room. Mac spotted the boy's mother and when she turned to go find Will he was walking up behind her. "Jack's mother is over there."

"Let's go check on him," Will said taking Mac's hand and they walked over to the area Jack's mother was sitting. "Excuse me," Will said.

When the woman looked up she recognized Will from the pool.

"We don't mean to intrude but we wanted to check on Jack," Will said sitting next to the woman. Mac sat down next to him.

"I'm sorry, I don't even know your names," she said.

"I'm Will and this is Mac," Will said introducing them.

"Pat Kincaid. That's so kind of you to come check on Jack. His father is back with him right now. He's got a pretty bad concussion and he now has some staples in his head from the gash but he's going to be all right. They are keeping him here overnight."

Pat's husband walked up and said, "Mac?"

When Mac looked up she stood and hugged the man. "You're Jack's father?"

"Yes."

"How's he doing?"

"He's tired but doing okay. They are moving him up to pediatrics right now. We can't go up for an hour or so, they need time to get him settled," he told Pat.

"How do you know each other?" Pat asked her husband.

"Mac is an executive producer for ACN in New York."

"This is Will, he's the one that saved Jack," Pat said.

Will looked up and saw that the man recognized him. Mac turned to Will and said, "John works for a local in Chicago."

Will stood up and shook John's hand. "Thank you," John said to Will.

"I'm glad I could help," Will said. "We didn't want to intrude, we wanted to make sure Jack was okay."

"Thanks for taking the time to check, we do appreciate you taking the time," Pat said.

Will and Mac said their goodbyes and left the hospital. Once they were in the car he asked her, "how do you know John?"

"I did a panel with him a while back. He's a good guy and an even better news guy. He will be as good as you are one day. He'll transition soon to a cable news organization, maybe even the next time his contract is up."

"We need some good next generation guys coming up. I'm glad Jack's going to be okay."

"Me, too. Do you feel like walking around some?" she asked.

"I think that would be good. Do you have somewhere specific in mind?"

"St. Armand's Circle. I saw a brochure for it at the hotel. It looks like a fun place to hang out at for a couple of hours. Is your hat here?"

"In the backseat. Let's go do some shopping, Kenz." She could tell he was feeling better.

They parked and looked at a directory trying to decide which way they wanted to go and they finally decided to just wander around.

"Do you need anything specific, Kenz?"

"Not at all. How about you?"

"Maybe some shorts and casual stuff for spring."

She smiled at him. It was a well-kept secret that he was a clotheshorse. She didn't know if anyone other than she knew that about him. "Let's see what we can find," she said taking his hand.

They wandered into Tommy Bahama and Will gravitated toward the shorts and swimwear.

"Do you like these?" Mac asked holding up a pair of twill shorts for him. They were a cream color.

"I like the color, I'd like them a bit longer, though."

A sales clerk asked if he could help them and Will told him what he was looking for and off the clerk went bringing back ideas for Will and put several items in a dressing room for him. Mac stood back and watched, smiling.

After finding multiple items to try on Will went into the dressing room. Mac found a pair of pajama pants she wanted to see him in and one of the times he came out to show her what he was trying on she asked, "will you try these on for me?"

"Sure, right back." Will was only gone for a few minutes and came back out wearing the pants she'd picked out. "What do you think?"

"Are they comfortable? They are very soft, but I wasn't sure about the seersucker."

"Very comfortable and not at all rough like I thought they might be," he said.

"Thanks for trying them on."

"Did you see anything else you'd like me to try?"

"No, I like the items you've tried on already."

He smiled at her. "Thanks. Let me get changed and pay for these and we'll continue our shopping."

As they left the store Will had his purchases in one hand and Mac's hand in the other.

Their next stop was a boutique Mac wanted to check out. There was a shift dress in the window she wanted to try on. Instead of sitting down and waiting for her, he shopped with her and showed her a little black dress that he wanted her to try on. Will was looking at accessories while she tried on the dress. "What do you think?" she asked.

He turned and the dress looked great on her. He walked up to her and said very quietly, "God, you look great in that dress. It will be perfect for when we go to the theatre later in the spring."

"Thanks."

He kissed her cheek and asked if she wanted to try on anything else. She didn't see anything else but did purchase the dress, which Will was carrying. He suggested that they grab a bite to eat. They were still close to the car and Will said that he was going to put their purchases in the car and would be right back and suggested she find where she'd like to have lunch while he was gone.

"Did you find a place," he asked when he returned from putting their packages in the car.

"I found a couple of places. Do you feel like Mediterranean or seafood?"

"Mediterranean sounds good, let's try that for a change," Will suggested.

Mac led them to the restaurant and they enjoyed a leisurely lunch. Mac asked their waiter if there was a drug store close by and he explained that there was a Walgreens a couple of blocks away and gave her directions.

"Are you okay?" Will asked.

Mac nodded. "I need to pick up a few items."

"Want to go over there now?" he suggested.

Mac knew his interest was piqued and that he had no idea what she was doing. She knew her excuse of picking up a few things wouldn't last long and he certainly didn't disappoint when he said, "what do you need to pick up?" he asked as they left the restaurant.

When they were outside and away from other people she said to him, "I need some toothpaste and some lotion and we need lube."

He stopped walking when she said lube. She turned around and said, "what's wrong?"

He shook his head and caught up with her and together they walked to Walgreens. Once inside the store Mac went to the aisle with personal lubricants and was standing there looking at all their options. "This used to be easier, now they have flavored lube, here's a cherry based and bubblegum, can you believe that?"

Will was not at all comfortable standing next to her while she looked at lube. "Do you want to go get me some toothpaste?" she asked.

He quickly left the aisle and when Mac caught up with him she saw him standing, staring at all the toothpaste options. Mac reached in front of him and grabbed a tube of toothpaste and asked him, "do you need anything?"

"What did you end up choosing?"

"Wet and KY, non flavored." Mac had no problem purchasing lube but Will seemed to be uncomfortable. "Why are you uncomfortable?"

"I don't want to end up in a tabloid."

"There are other reasons for lube, Billy," she said trying to ease his stress.

"Mac," he whined.

"I'm going to go check out, why don't you meet me outside."

"Thank you, Kenz," he said and kissed her cheek. "I'll see you outside."

Mac grabbed the other items she really did need and checked out. When she met Will outside she said, "I need you to tell me if you aren't comfortable with something. I don't care how small or not. If you aren't comfortable it doesn't move forward, do you understand?"

He nodded. "You want to go back to the hotel and walk on the beach?"

"That sounds nice." Once they were in the car she said, "Will."

"Yes?"

"Do you want me to milk your prostate? It's okay to say no, or even not now. I want you to feel good, but if you're stressed out about it, it won't be pleasurable."

"Can we wait until we're home?"

"Sure we can," she said.

"Where are we going to live, Kenz?"

She thought about his question for a moment and decided to answer him with a question of her own. "Where do you want to live?"

"The brownstone," he answered. "If that's okay with you."

"I'd like to live in the brownstone with you. There's plenty of room, too."

"It feels like a home," Will said quietly.

"Then it will be our home."


	5. Chapter 5

Will drove them back to the hotel and they changed into their swimsuits and walked down to the beach, holding hands. Will was too quiet, Mac thought as they walked along the beach. When they'd made it to an area with no other people she squeezed his hand and asked, "what's wrong?"

"Let's sit," he said pulling her down to the sand. "Let's get married soon, Kenz."

She smiled at him and leaned in to kiss him softly. "I'm fine with that. When we get home we'll find a place and arrange everything. Are you still okay with it just being close family and friends?"

"Yes. You really don't want to do a big wedding?"

"God, no. The only problem we're going to run into is finding a time my parents can fly over. They are currently in Africa."

"Is David working?"

"It's unofficial and he says he's simply helping out," Mac said smiling. "I will call them and see what their schedule is like as we may have to plan around them."

"That's fine. I love you, Kenz."

"I love you, too. What's wrong, Billy?"

He sighed and lay back in the sand so he could watch the clouds. Mac remained seated beside him and had her hand on his chest, rubbing gently. "I'm unsettled."

"About?"

"I think part of it is Jack but I'm not sure what else is the problem."

"You were fine while we were shopping. Does it have to do with our sexual relationship?"

"Maybe. I only let myself be totally free with you and that hasn't happened in a very long time."

"We used to be very adventurous, do you want to scale that back?"

"Not at all. I love being able to be that free but it's something I need to get used to again. The most adventurous act I'd done up to yesterday was shower sex. When we split everything changed and included in that was sex. I didn't try anything new with anyone. I didn't sleep with very many people, Kenz and I didn't let them stay over and for sure I didn't do anything more than plain vanilla sex."

"We were able to be adventurous because we trusted each other unconditionally," she said.

He lifted his head up to make sure he had eye contact with her when he said, "I trust you unconditionally, Kenz."

She leaned over and placed her hand on the other side of his chest and kissed him. Instead of pulling back she scooted down so she could lay with him, her head on his shoulder. "Do we need to set up code words or safe words?"

"We should," he said.

"Okay, safe word?"

"Sarasota," he suggested.

"That works for me. Sarasota is our safe word. What about code words?"

"Do you mean for when we aren't alone and one of us wants or needs the other, desperately?" he asked.

"Yes, something to indicate that we need some time alone that can be used in conversation and won't appear suspicious."

"Like if we're stuck at an event and I desperately need to touch you, we could work oysters into the conversation."

"Is that too on the nose?" she asked.

"It might be."

"How about the name of a city, maybe London or Paris?" she suggested.

"Let's use London. It will come up in conversation but we'll know what we need when we talk about it, does that make sense?" he asked.

"Perfect."

They remained cuddled up on the sand simply being together for a while and fell asleep. A clap of thunder and big raindrops falling woke them. Getting up quickly they looked around to see if there was any shelter and they saw a boarded up lifeguard building and they ran over to it and stood under the roof overhang. Will had Mac pulled against his chest as they stood there watching the storm.

"Did you want to go out for dinner?" Will asked.

"I'd rather stay in with you. I'd like some quiet time for us to be together. Maybe sit around in our robes and watch a movie or take a bath. It's been a long time since we've lived together, we need to start getting used to that and I'd like to start out of the spotlight of New York City."

"We'll order room service and sit in the jetted tub and relax. That sounds perfect," he said.

The storm had stopped and the sun was coming back out as they stepped out from under the roof of the lifeguard building. Together they walked back to the hotel, holding hands and being quiet, together.

Once they were in their suite Mac pulled off her clothes she had over her swimsuit and then she took off her swimsuit with Will standing there watching her. "I'm going to take a quick shower and get the sand off," she said walking toward the bathroom.

"Want some company?" he asked.

"Love some," she said disappearing into the bathroom. He quickly shed his shirt and trunks and joined her in the bathroom.

She was adjusting the water when he came up behind her and placed his arms around her. "Hot, or lukewarm?" she asked.

"Hot."

"Man after my heart," she said.

"Always," he said and turned her head toward him and kissed her deeply. They moved under the water and were still kissing in the walk in shower. When he pulled back he said, "I want you so badly, Kenz," resting his head against hers.

"You've got me but I'm guessing we need a bed and soon, right?"

"Yes. As much as I like shower sex, I want to make love in the bed we share."

They quickly washed the sand off of each other and dried each other off, taking time to tease and tantalize as they accomplished their task.

Will led them out to the bedroom and pulled the covers down and helped her move to the center of the bed as he sat on the side, watching her. "What are you thinking about?" she asked.

"How much I love you."

"I love you, Billy. Come lay with me."

He smiled at her and got under the covers and pulled the blankets up so that she didn't get cold. She turned on her side and put her leg between his and rested her head on his chest. His fingers were sifting through her hair. Her fingers were playing with the hair on his chest, drawing random patterns, she was simply enjoying touching him.

She kissed and licked her way to one of his nipples and nibbled on him. She heard his breathing increase and knew it wouldn't be long until he turned them over and began his own exploration.

Pushing herself up she moved her leg that was between his over him so that she was now straddling his waist. She sat on him and started massaging his chest.

"Feels so good, Kenz."

She increased the pressure and moved on to his shoulders. He had to touch her. He placed his hands on her thighs and massaged her legs, moving closer and closer to her sex. His thumbs grazed her pubic hair and the next thing she knew he'd moved her up so that she was sitting on his face. His tongue was immediately on her and she moaned, "fuck." His hands were around her butt holding her steady as his tongue pushed into her and teased all around her clit. His hands moved to her breasts and pulled on her nipples as he sucked her clit. She was moaning and breathing heavily. "Billy," she moaned as he pushed his tongue inside of her. Her hand moved toward her clit only to be intercepted by his. He knew she wanted to come and with his tongue he began flicking her clit. "Oh, oh, oh God, fuck, Billy." He kept his pace and it wasn't very long until she was coming on his face. He kept the ministrations going as she was coming, prolonging her orgasm as long as possible. When she came down she moved off of him and immediately was kissing him, tasting herself on him.

"God, you're good at that," she said pulling back from the kiss. "Such a talented tongue," she teased.

He looked like he was blushing a little. "I've never seen you blush at anything."

"I like making you feel good."

"You do make me feel good and not just when you've got your tongue inside of me. I've always enjoyed sex and making love with you, but it's our deeper connection, the trust and respect we have for each other."

"We make each other better at everything, Kenz. I love you."

"I love you, Will."

He rolled over and came to rest between her legs. He took his cock in his hand and rubbed against her sex, teasing but not pushing inside of her. "Please, Billy. I need to feel you in me," she begged, her hand on her breast, pulling at her nipple.

He pushed inside of her part way and she pulled her legs up to give him more room to thrust and he pushed the rest of the way into her. "You feel so good, baby."

"Fuck me, move, God I need you."

"You've got me," he said leaning down to kiss her and then began thrusting in and out of her. After a few minutes he rolled them over so that she was on top of him. He knew she loved being on top. It wasn't a control issue, or anything like that because one day he asked her and she explained she could take him deeper if she was on top. From then on he always made sure that she was on top some of the time they were making love.

He sat up and kissed her.

"Are you close?" she whispered.

"Very," he mumbled against her neck as he was kissing and biting his way down to her breast. He pulled her nipple into his mouth and bit down, not hard, but enough to cause a pleasurable pain.

"Fuck," she moaned, throwing her head back. His hand moved to her clit and rubbed and flicked until she came, her hands holding onto his shoulders. He flipped them over again and began thrusting hard and fast. It only took a few thrusts and she felt him come. He rested his head against her shoulder, giving himself a moment to recover.

He rolled off of her and onto his back. He pulled her to himself and kissed the top of her head. "You okay?"

"Much better than okay," she mumbled into his chest. He chuckled and heard her stomach rumble.

"Sounds like you're hungry. You still want to order in?"

She sat up and turned around so she could look at him and rest against him while they talked. Her hand was on his chest, rubbing random patterns on his skin. She needed to be touching him. "Do you mind if we order in?"

"Not at all."

She got out of bed and got the menu and brought it back to the bed. She cuddled up against him so that they could both read the menu together. He'd moved his arm around her and had his hand resting on her stomach. "What are you hungry for, Kenz?"

She turned her head and said, "pizza."

He smiled at her and said, "pizza sounds great. I'll call the concierge and find us a place that will deliver." He kissed her and got out of bed, grabbed his boxers and went to call down.

She walked into the bathroom to get a robe and then joined him in the living room on the couch. He was placing their order when she curled up in the corner of the couch. He pulled her legs onto him and began rubbing her feet while he placed their order. With her toes she rubbed his cock through his boxers. He took hold of her foot and moved it away from him and finished up their order. "You may play as much as you want after dinner," he said.

"How long until pizza arrives?"

"Not long enough for any idea you have running through your mind right now," he teased. "About half an hour."

She nodded and grabbed the remote and turned on the television. The local news was on. They watched for a couple of minutes and just before they went to a break they teased with 'a visiting youngster is alive tonight thanks to ACN news anchor Will McAvoy. We'll show you the video, next.'"

Mac's head whipped around to see his reaction. "There's video, Mac," he whined.

"Did you bring a computer?"

"I'll get it, fuck," he said getting up off the couch. He handed her the computer and sat back on the couch.

She navigated to YouTube and searched for Will's name and found the video. "It looks like it was shot from the other end of the pool," she said.

"Here we go," Will said nodding to the tv. He turned the volume up and they watched the story and it was the same video as they saw online. The video ended on the tv with Mac hugging Will. "We've just been outed."

"That's okay, that would have happened very soon anyway. Are you all right?"

"I've got to call Charlie," he said "I'm going to grab my phone, I'll be right back."

When he walked back in he was already talking to Charlie. He collapsed onto the couch and had his hand over his face while he was listening to Charlie. She pulled him around so that he was resting against her and she put her arms around him, holding him tightly. She could hear Charlie talking to him and she'd hoped that he was making Will feel better. He finally pulled his hand away from his face and had it wrapped around her arm. She wasn't sure what Charlie had said but it made Will laugh and she was very thankful for him at that moment. A few minutes later Will disconnected the call and put his phone on the couch beside them.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

He nodded but didn't say anything.

"Will you explain to me why you're upset?" Mac asked.

"I'm not the story, I don't want to be the story. I need to be able to do my job…."

"This is great coverage of you. You saved Jack's life. It's okay for the audience to know a little bit about you."

"No, it's not, Mac. I don't mind doing autographs or standing for pictures but they don't get to know about you and they don't get to know about my personal life. I'm not on a reality show asking for viewers to spend time with me, that's not what I want."

He was getting worked up and she needed to calm him back down a little. "They aren't trying to get into your life, they are praising you for doing a good deed. The news is showing what a good guy you are. It's okay to be a hero. I know you want your privacy, but when you do something so incredible you have to expect that it's going to get covered, you are a celebrity, whether you want to be or not."

"I guess."

She knew he was coming around and feeling a little better. "I love you," she said and kissed his ear.

He moved his ear away and said, "that tickled. I love you, too, Kenz. Thank you."

"For what?"

"Talking it through, I get it, now. I'm not thrilled with it, but I get it."

"Good," she said.


	6. Chapter 6

The doorbell to the suite rang and he handed her his wallet and sat up so she could go answer the door.

She smiled at him and took out some bills for the pizza and tip. She came back carrying a huge pizza and placed it on the coffee table. "Would you like a beer?"

"Diet Coke, please," he said. She nodded and went into the minibar and grabbed two sodas. "I don't think we have any plates."

"That's okay," she said handing him his soda.

They ate their dinner and ended up watching an old movie curled up together on the couch. When the movie was over Will turned the tv off and looked at Mac and saw that she was asleep. He untangled himself from her and picked her up from the couch and carried her to the bed, tucking her in before moving to the other side and climbing in himself.

They had a massage scheduled for first thing on Monday morning and their flight left Sarasota at noon so they were very pressed for time and weren't able to lay around in bed. After their massage they came back upstairs and packed quickly and took their things to the car and after checking out Will drove them to the airport. Mac looked ready to fall asleep any second but she'd rally herself and be good for another while. Finally, they were on the plane and within moments of sitting down she was fast asleep and slept for the majority of the flight. She woke as they were beginning their descent into New York.

"Hey sleepyhead," Will said, leaning over to kiss her.

"Hi," she mumbled, snuggling into his shoulder.

He put his arm around her and pulled her as close as he could. "What's the plan for this afternoon?" Will asked.

"I need to do some laundry but that's all I've got," she said. She could tell he wanted to ask something that he wasn't sure of, so she helped him. "What would you like to do?"

"May I bring some stuff over to the brownstone?"

"Of course. I'll give you a key and show you how to use the alarm system, it's quite finicky." She had an idea of what he really wanted to ask. "When are you moving in?" She decided to ask instead of making him ask.

"What are my options?"

"You can move in anytime you want, Will. Are you staying tonight?"

"Yes. I really can move in?"

She smiled at him and said, "of course you may. I want to live with you, as soon as possible." She made him very happy, she could tell.

"How about I have the driver drop you off at home and I'll go to the apartment and pack some things to bring over."

"Do you want some help?"

"Not this afternoon, I want you to rest and enjoy the final bit of your long weekend. Maybe we can get the rest of my stuff moved this week."

"What are you going to do with the apartment?"

"Rent it out and if I leave the furniture there I can rent it for shorter term gigs, too. Is there room for me to have an office somewhere?"

"Yes, we'll have to move some furniture around but one of the guest suites would work nicely, I think. You can choose which one, but I think they are all about the same size."

Their plane landed and they took their carry on items with them to baggage claim and awaited their luggage. There was a man with a sign that said, McAvoy, near baggage claim. Will walked up to him and asked, "are you my driver today?"

The gentleman smiled and said, "yes sir, I am. I have a cart for your baggage, when it arrives. My name is Peter, sir."

"Thanks, Peter. Please call me Will and this is Mac."

"It's very nice to meet you," Peter said.

"Thank you, you too," Mac replied.

Will and Peter collected their luggage and Peter showed them to the car and loaded their luggage. They dropped Mac off first and Will brought her bag inside for her and took it upstairs. "When was the remodel done?"

"Not too long ago," Mac said leading him upstairs to the bedroom.

"This is huge, Mac," Will said as he looked around the bedroom.

"The master suite is all that is on this floor. Will you put the bag on the bed, please?"

He did as she asked and she held out her hand and said, "come with me."

He took her hand and she led him into the closet. "This side is yours. There's nothing in any of the drawers so feel free to put things where you'd like. Then through here is the bath," she said leading him into the bathroom. "There's a shower through that opening and the bathtub is in here," she said giving him the tour and then led him back into the bedroom through another door. "I'll give you the rest of the tour later. Are you sure you don't want me to come help you pack some?"

"I love you and thank you for asking, but you do your laundry and I'll be back in a while."

"I love you," she said and stood on her toes to kiss him.

After a few brief kisses he pulled back and said, "I should go pack and I'll be back as soon as I can."

"I've got a key set for you downstairs," she said taking his hand and walked him back downstairs. She grabbed the keys from a drawer and handed them to him.

"Why is one orange and one black?"

"The tangerine colored key is for the top lock and the black is for the bottom."

He smiled at her.

"Leave me alone, it works for me."

"I love you," he said and kissed her. "I'll be back soon."

"I love you. Call if you need anything."

"I will, see you later," he said and walked back to the car."

Will pulled out several suitcases, once he was at the apartment and began filling them first with the immediate items he'd need and then he added other items. He made sure to grab the engagement ring he had for Mac and put that in his pocket to give her later. He'd gathered as many items as he could for now and he had his toiletries and clothes for the rest of the week. He decided that he'd move a little every day. On his way out of the apartment he put one of the guitars in a case and took it along with the suitcases to the waiting car. Once everything was loaded he called Mac.

"Hello."

"What are you doing, gorgeous?"

"I just put the clothes in the dryer and I was thinking about dinner. What are you up to?"

"I'm on my way there. What would you like for dinner? Want me to cook?"

"I'd love for you to cook but there's no food here right now."

"Mac."

"I know, I know, grocery shopping."

"We used to have fun grocery shopping," he said.

"It will be fun as long as we do it together and if we can have ice cream."

"Have I ever denied you ice cream, Mackenzie?" Will asked.

"You know what's good for you," she teased.

"I know better than to get in between you and your mint chocolate chip."

"Smart man," she said and he could hear the smile in her voice. "Where are you?"

"About five minutes away now, sweetheart. What do you want to order?"

"Do you feel like walking to get burgers? Maybe Five Guys?"

"They have great burgers. That sounds good. I'm a little maxed out on seafood."

She smiled and said, "I know what you mean. Although I could always eat raw oysters," she teased.

He knew she was playing with him. "Or me," he suggested.

"You better hope your phone isn't tapped."

She knew she'd gotten him when he didn't reply. "Will?"

"We're pulling up, I'll be right in," he said and disconnected the call.

The driver and Will each brought up a suitcase and Will carried the guitar. Mac met them at the door and took the guitar from Will and placed it in the living room. The men took the suitcases upstairs and when they came back down Will said, "I won't need a driver any more tonight. Thank you for your help," he said and handed the man a tip.

"Thank you, sir," the driver said and left the brownstone.

Will walked over to Mac and pulled her into his arms. "I missed you."

She rested against his chest and hugged him tight. "I missed you, too. Did you get lots packed?"

"Enough for the week and I think I'll be able to get the rest of my personal items this week. What about kitchen stuff?"

"What about it?" Mac asked.

"Do you mind if I bring kitchen stuff?"

"You may bring whatever you'd like. This is your home, too. I think you're going to want to work on the kitchen before you bring anything in, though."

He was imagining the worst. "Is it bad, Kenz?"

"Not bad but maybe more unorganized. I couldn't tell you what was in most of the cabinets. I know where the tea is and the corkscrew, the rest, I'm not really sure."

"I'll check it out," he said with a smile. "Did you want to go get some food now, or wait a while?"

"It's early, do you mind if we wait a little while?"

He smiled at her and said, "no problem. I'm going to go unpack a few things."

"Want some help?" she offered.

"Love some," he said, taking her hand and leading her upstairs. They put away his clothes and put his toiletries in the bathroom, opposite side of hers. They stood there in the bathroom looking at the double sinks, her stuff on one side and his on the other.

"That's the way it should be," he said pulling her to his side and wrapping his arm around her waist. She rested her head on his shoulder and nodded.

"Are you tired, Kenz?"

"Little bit."

"We aren't ready for dinner; let's lay down for a few minutes and rest," he suggested.

She smiled. "That sounds nice," she said pulling away from him and began undressing and grabbed a sleep shirt. He followed her lead and undressed down to his boxers.

"What side do you sleep on?" he asked as they moved into the bedroom.

"This one," she said pointing to the side closest to the bathroom.

He pulled the covers back and she crawled in, followed by him. When he was settled on his back she cuddled up against him, sharing the same pillow. She looked so peaceful lying there with him. "I love you," he said.

She turned onto her side and kissed him, slow and deep. "God, I love you so much," she said making him smile. He rolled to his side and came to rest between her legs.

They lay there kissing and enjoying being with the other. She could feel his erection against her. She arched her hips into him and made him moan. "You're too tired, baby."

"I'm never too tired to love you, Billy," she said, pushing his boxers off his hips.

"Kenz," he moaned against her throat, nipping and kissing his way to her ear. He was pushing her sleep shirt up as he suckled her ear. He pulled away long enough to pull the shirt over her head and went back to her ear. His hands were on her breasts, pulling at her nipples. She made a noise and he pulled back. "You okay?"

"My breasts are tender."

"Your period is due what, in about a week or so?"

"Why do you know that?"

"Is there a way for me to answer without getting in trouble?" he asked.

"You're not in trouble. I just want to know how you know?" she asked with a smile. He moved off of her and pulled her against his chest.

"I keep track, that's all," he said hoping that would be enough for her. His finger was tracing patterns on her breast. "Are you using the same birth control as before?"

"No, I have an IUD now."

"Why'd you change?" he asked and kissed her head. "Don't answer that yet." He pushed himself up so he could look directly at her. "Are you okay talking about this? I'm curious as to the whys but I don't have to know, Kenz."

"I don't mind telling you," she said, caressing his cheek. He could be so sweet.

"Thanks," he said relaxing back onto the bed and pulled her close again.

"I wasn't sure I would be able to get my prescription while in the Middle East and I wanted to know if I was raped I wouldn't become pregnant."

"Mac…."

"I was not attacked or raped," she said looking at him.

He was able to breathe a little easier. "Do you like the IUD?"

"It's easy, that's for sure. It's put in and you're done for about ten years unless you have any problems."

"What if you want to get pregnant?" he asked.

She sat up and turned toward him. "Are we talking abstracts, or are you asking if I want to have a baby?"

He wasn't sure what to say. "Either, both. We don't have to talk about this now, Kenz," he said giving her an easy out.

She looked at him for a moment and finally said, "If I wanted to get pregnant I'd just have to have it removed. The kind I have doesn't use hormones, so there's no waiting for my system to regulate again."

He knew she was avoiding his specific question and let it go. He thought she was going to let it go until she added, "I'd like us to think about having a baby. Am I okay with it being you and me for the rest of our lives, certainly I am. Am I against the idea of having a baby, no I'm not."

"Will you have my baby, Kenz?"

"Will," she said and had tears in her eyes.

"Just think about it for me, okay. I'm not pushing and after you've thought about it, if you don't want to, that's okay. I know that I'd like to have a baby with you. You're the only one I could ever see myself having a family with, Kenz."

She nodded her head. "I will think about it, I promise."

The next morning a driver picked them up and brought them to the studio after a bit of confusion as to where Will was being picked up that morning. When they walked in everyone clapped for Will.

"Thanks. I'm guessing you all saw the video."

All the staff either nodded or said yes.

"I was in the right place at the right time," he said downplaying his heroic act.

"Do you know how the boy is doing?" one of the staffers asked.

"He'll make a full recovery. He had a nasty concussion and a pretty bad gash from where he hit the diving board."

The clapping started again and Mac could tell Will was feeling awkward. Will smiled and nodded and went into his office while Mac went into hers. By the time of the run down meeting things were back to normal in the newsroom.

Will and Mac functioned as they normally did. Nothing really changed about their work dynamic. Perhaps due to the excitement of the video no one had yet seen the ring on her finger. Will had given it to her after their talk about a baby and said, he loved her and would no matter what their decision ended up being and that the ring belonged on her finger, forever.

About a month later Will and Mac came into the office and Mac saw a large envelope on her desk. It was addressed to her so someone hadn't simply left it on her desk. When she opened it there was a note from John.

"Mac, enclosed is a picture that Jack drew for Will. Would you please make sure he gets the picture?" It was simply signed, John.

Mac smiled and walked into Will's office. He wasn't at his desk but she heard him moving around in his bathroom and heard the water running. She sat on his desk and waited for him.

He smiled when he saw her. "Whatcha doing?"

"I have something for you," Mac said handing him the picture. She saw him realize whom the picture was from and smiled. "John sent that to me. He wasn't sure you got your mail."

"That's very sweet," Will said sitting down. Will hadn't mentioned the possibility of having a baby again but when he smiled at the drawing Mac simply knew.

She placed her hand on his chin and turned his head toward her and she said, "I think we should have a baby."

"Yeah?" he asked with a huge smile on his face.

"I do," she said nodding her head.

"I love you, Kenz," he said getting up and pulling her into his arms.

"I love you, Billy."

The End


End file.
